But, it's over now
by Elusive One
Summary: Ever heard the myth when you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes?" PART 2 NOW UP! (Seth Summer)
1. Part One: Last Goodbye

**But it's over now**   
**Written by Elusive One**   
  
  
  
**_THE O.C. BELONGS TO FOX!!!_**   
  
**Part One**   
  
Seth Cohen stood by the pool; with the view of the pool house, he found himself torn. His heart ached as he watched his best friend, Ryan Atwood in bed with Summer Roberts.   
  
She began to unbutton his shirt. They knelt down in front of each other as Summer took his shirt off. Ryan slowly lied back as Summer pushed him down with a kiss. He pulled her tank top over her head. They continued to kiss and touch each other, hard with passion.   
  
Seth turned away and walked back into the house. He slammed the door to his bed room. He lied back on his bed. He felt confused. He knew about Summer and Ryan's relationship, but had seeing them in that position made him question even more about his relationship with Anna.   
  
The morning after, Ryan and Summer awoke next to each other. They faced each other and smiled. "Thank you," Summer told him. They sat next to each other at the edge of the bed. She turned and hugged him. She stood up and grabbed her shoes. She looked back at him, he smiled in return. "I'll see you later?" Ryan asked. Of course, she answered and walked out the door.   
  
Ryan and Summer's relationship was formed by Marissa Cooper's departure to rehab and Seth's decision to be with Anna.   
  
_It was lunch time when Ryan went to the school's parking lot, with no one around. As he walked to the car; he found Summer in her car, crying behind the wheel. He ran to her. Summer turned away and wiped her face once she heard a knock on her window. She rolled it down. "What do you want, Chino?" Summer tried to hide. He walked around to get to the passenger's seat. He mouthed to her to unlock the door. Summer unlocked it and Ryan sat in.   
  
"What happened?" Ryan asked.   
"Nothing. What do you want?"   
"Truthfully? I wanna feel better. Marissa's gone. Yeah, we was already done before that whole thing happened but Marissa was the only..."   
  
Summer stopped him and continued it herself.   
  
"One who understood you? One you actually let in? One you allowed yourself to fall for?" Summer cried and smiled at him.   
"That's... yeah, all of the above," Ryan agreed.   
  
They looked at each other. He leaned forward and wiped her tears.   
  
"I want to kiss you," Ryan told her.   
"I need you to," Summer leaned forward.   
  
They kissed. They pulled away and looked at each other. Summer began to get out of the car. Ryan quickly got out and stood in front of her. They both knew it was wrong, they never saw in the past that they would end up here, needing each other. But they felt alone. "I need you too," Ryan confessed to her. He cupped her waist into his hands and pulled her closer. Summer let out a slight smile, she tipped up and wrapped her arms over his shoulder. They pulled each other closer and began to kiss. _  
  
Summer ran up stairs to Seth's bedroom to say goodbye. She opened the door and found Seth and Anna in bed, with their clothes scattered on the floor. Oh, God, no, Summer thought as Seth and Anna woke up making sure they were covered. Summer stayed calm, when all she wanted to do was scream. She looked at Seth. "I just wanted to say bye," Summer quickly walked out the door.   
  
Seth quickly put his boxers on and ran after her. "Summer!" Seth yelled behind her. He didn't know why he ran after her, at the same time he felt he did. He grabbed her by the arm before she got in her car.   
  
"Wait," Seth said. He turned her around and saw tears running down her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Seth asked. He was confused.   
  
They both were.   
  
"Let. Go. Of me," Summer cried.   
  
He noticed the grip he had taken on her and let go.   
  
"I'm sorry," Seth told her.   
"Are you? Really? How could you?" Summer cried and slapped his face.   
"What did I do? Tell me Summer! What did I do?" Seth exclaimed.   
"You fuckin did her!" Summer shot back.   
"Oh, wow, that's just... that's just as equal coming from you," Seth smirked.   
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"   
"Ryan! I saw you two, last night!"   
"Oh my God," Summer wiped her tears with disbelief.   
"Oh, God... Summer..." Seth held out for her.   
"Don't! Touch me," Summer cried. "Oh my God, Seth. How could you just..."   
"You told me you wanted nothing to do with me," Seth reminded her.   
  
She continued to wish that she hadn't seen anything. She wanted things to be just the way they were when she knew nothing of him.   
  
"Because I love you!" Summer confessed.   
  
Seth was taken back by her words.   
  
"I-I- I didn't know what to do. You held me the way no one ever did. You spoke to me as if those words were just meant for me. You were just beautiful and I had no idea if it was true. I was scared. Okay? I didn't know how to... I never felt this way before. I don't know what this feeling even means. All I know is that, it hurts," Summer cried. "And I didn't want to feel anymore..."   
"Why couldn't you have just..." Seth allowed his words to trail off. He looked at her with disappointment and walked away.   
  
Summer got in her car and drove away.   
  
Seth entered his room and saw Anna still sitting down on his bed. He smiled. She returned nothing and turned away.   
  
"You still love her?" Anna looked up at him.   
  
Of course he was still in love with her, Anna answered to herself.   
  
"Don't answer that," Anna cried. She stood up and pushed through Seth.   
  
Summer turned her car around, she didn't want to be alone and drove back to see Ryan.   
  
Anna cried as she ran down the stairs. She ran out and got in her car. She pulled away from the driveway and pressed on the gas.   
  
Summer dialed the Cohen's pool house number and sped through the road.   
"Ryan?" Summer cried as she squinted to see through the foggy, rainy view.   
"Summer? What happened?" Ryan asked.   
"I was wondering if I could see you? I'm coming over," Summer said.   
"Of course,"   
"Oh my God!!!" Summer yelled and dropped her phone. She turned the wheel as fast as she could to turn away from the horse that was blocking the road.   
  
"Oh my God!!!" Anna yelled and turned the wheel as hard as she could to get away from the horse.   
  
Both of their car spun around the wet road.   
  
"NO!" They both yelled and saw the other car's bright lights.   
  
"Summer!" Ryan questioned and ran into the house.   
"What happened?" Seth ran down.   
"I don't know. She yelled and I heard... a crash," Ryan told him.   
"Oh my God," Seth ran outside.   
  
Ryan hung up and ran after Seth.   
  
They got in the car and drove.   
  
They heard the fire trucks and followed the sound.   
  
"That's Anna's car?" Seth cringed.   
"There's Summer's..." Ryan pointed out.   
  
They got out of the car and saw a fire truck and an ambulance.   
  
The firemen were letting each other know what was going on with the ladies they were handling.   
  
"This one is dead!" a fireman yelled. 


	2. Part Two: True Colors

**But it's over now**   
**Written by Elusive One**   
  
**_THE O.C. BELONGS TO FOX!!!_**   
  
_They heard the fire trucks and followed the sound.   
  
"That's Anna's car?" Seth cringed.   
"There's Summer's..." Ryan pointed out.   
  
They got out of the car and saw a fire truck and an ambulance.   
  
The firemen were letting each other know what was going on with the ladies they were handling.   
  
"This one is dead!" a fireman yelled._   
  
_**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews you guys. Um, your questions about R/S will be answered and more of the timing of when the story was taking place. But of course, you can tell by the very first two sentences (from part 2) that what you're about to read is what those two first sentences states._   
  
**Part Two**   
  
Ever heard the myth when you die, your whole life **flashes** before your eyes?   
------------------------------   
  
Old, movie-like videos played in Summer Roberts' mind. As a baby, a child and as a teenager.   
  
_"Mommy?" a three-year old Summer cried._   
  
She viewed her mother walking out, with the slamming of her father's door in the distance.   
  
_"I shall call you, Jughead.' Summer smiled and fed the skinny squirrel._   
  
She remembered that she used to read the "Archie & the Gang" comics and fed that same skinny squirrel during lunch time in the third grade. This time, Summer didn't miss Seth Cohen looking at her.   
  
She remembered so many things she had forgotten.   
  
The one afternoon when she first spoke to Seth and was the last for the next couple of years. She was six years old. She was hanging outside the Cooper's house and saw Seth fall off his skateboard. She quickly ran to him and held out her hand. _"Are you okay?" Summer asked and pulled him up._ Before she allowed Seth to speak to her, she walked away.   
  
Summer remembered seeing her mother again. She met her stepsister for the first time. She thought that her mother would stay, that they'll finally get their second chance. They didn't. She became callous and rebelled, but at the same time, kept herself grounded. She wasn't going to allow herself fail, she was determined not to be stepped on. She hated love, _it's all trouble_, Summer spoke of it.   
  
When Seth came in the picture, Summer felt things she didn't want to feel.   
  
She stood in front of Seth, who reminded her of a poem she wrote, I wish I was a mermaid. A poem that was so close to her heart. Something she wrote when she went through her family crisis. She was speechless. For the first time, she had no words. Nor was she able to resist kissing him. She didn't want it to show, so she quickly left him.   
  
Faced by Seth, Summer made sure she quickly answered his speculations about them having an undeniable chemistry, by turning him down.   
  
When she finally realized, the beautiful pain she had in her, she ran away. It wasn't because he was Seth Cohen, it was something she never felt before, and she knew what it was. _It's all trouble_, Summer reminded herself.   
  
She was, more than ever, alone. Seth had chosen Anna Stern over her and Marissa Cooper was sent to rehab after her friend Oliver Trask killed himself.   
  
A month after Marissa was sent away, she decided to finally see Ryan.   
  
"I just wanted to get my Jeff Buckley CD back," she said as she entered the room.   
  
Ryan was lying down on the floor. All he did was stare. He slowly turned to her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.   
"Jeff Buckley. Marissa. I think she left my copy here."   
"Oh. That's your CD?" Ryan stood up and looked for it.   
"Yeah."   
  
They became friends then, but Summer still acted cold around him at school.   
  
One day, at school, Summer gave in. She broke down in tears. She never cried before, about a guy, she never really did cry. She was in her car when Ryan saw her. That day, their friendship went further. They both confessed that they needed each other.   
  
Ryan told Seth that he and Summer kissed. Summer and Ryan ignored each other for a couple of days, finally they talked.   
  
"What did he say?" Summer asked.   
"He's happy for us," Ryan cringed.   
"So, the whole time we've ignored each other, in Seth's eyes, we were together. But, we're not even together."   
"Yeah, I know that."   
  
Summer quickly pushed Ryan into the janitor's closet. They tried to talk in between kisses.   
  
"So... we're.............. not even..........................together?" Ryan reminded her.   
"No..........." Summer pushed him to the side desk and they kissed harder. Ryan began to be sited back. Ryan hits his head on a board above them. They stopped and laughed.   
  
They looked at each other and kissed again.   
  
"Marissa..." Ryan said.   
"I'm Summer, you ass," she pulled away.   
"No,no. Marissa," they stopped kissing. "What are we going to tell her?"   
  
Summer rested her head on his shoulder. Marissa was her best friend. She had no idea how she was. She wasn't really allowed visitors. Ryan and Summer decided to keep their relationship to themselves. Marissa did break up with Ryan before she left.   
  
When Summer and Ryan got out of the janitor's closet, laughing. Seth and Anna was standing there. They all smiled at each other. Summer, with a huge grin, grabbed Ryan and swept him away, while Anna laughed and Seth watched them run away.   
  
Ryan and Summer became un aware of other peoples existence and thoughts. They were selfish, they both knew that everything with Seth and Marissa wasn't fine, but for the first time in the past month, _they_ felt fine.   
  
They were only together for two weeks when they decided to make love.   
  
_She began to unbutton his shirt. They knelt down in front of each other as Summer took his shirt off. Ryan slowly lied back as Summer pushed him down with a kiss. He pulled her tank top over her head. They continued to kiss and touch each other, hard with passion.   
  
"Ryan..." Summer pulled away.   
"Okay," Ryan sat up.   
  
They lied down next to each other.   
  
"It's just. I don't think we're in this together for the right reasons." Summer cringed.   
"Yeah. You were the closest thing I could be with next to Marissa," Ryan confessed.   
"I know what you mean. You're the closest thing I could hold onto next to Seth. I just felt really..." Summer said.   
"Alone. I know. And I just wanted to feel..."   
"Better. I know." Summer finished for him.   
"You really love him, don't you?" Ryan asked.   
"No," Summer lied.   
"Don't get me wrong, I thought you were pretty wrong for Seth. Until, of course we started to really talk. There was actually something buried inside that ice queen. It's amazing how Seth and Anna just seem so right for each other and you and Seth just seemed so wrong. But the thing is, you told me that you told Seth to leave you alone and Seth, when I told him that you and I kissed, he took it in like he's never loved you. You two just seem to bury the truth nowadays. Acting like nothing ever happened. Which makes you two even stronger." Ryan told her.   
"We don't make sense. Seth and I. And Seth and Anna... they do."   
"You love him?"   
"I do," Summer finally confessed._   
  
Ryan and Summer broke it off before things got out of hand. They realized how fast they went, and both felt it was very unhealthy. They hardly knew each other and of course they both knew that they were in it for the wrong reasons.   
  
Summer had a clear view of her memories. She remembered confessing to Seth that she loved him.   
  
She remember he walked away.   
------------------------------   
  
Things were beginning to fade into black.   
  
Her body jumped from the reaction to the defibrillator.   
  
"We got a heartbeat!" the paramedic yelled.   
  
Summer woke up the morning after, Seth was still sleeping. She smiled as she felt Seth's hand holding onto hers.   
  
Carnations and gift baskets filled her room.   
  
Sunlight shined through the glass window.   
  
A single white rose sat on her bedside table.   
  
Seth woke up and smiled at her. He took her hand and placed it on his face. He tucked her hair behind her ear and held onto her.   
  
Tears ran down his face.   
  
Summer sat frozen.   
  
Seth wiped her tears.   
  
Beautiful things surrounded her, the boy she was in love with was sitting in front of her, but all she could see was...   
  
Nothing.   
  
**END OF PART 2**   
  
_**Note:** Well, that's the end of Part 2. Um, I'm not sure if I'll be continuing it. Maybe from reading reviews, I'll think about it._


End file.
